Terroristas (Raiden x Reader)
by MaryAnne Stripes
Summary: Zan-datsu...Proteger...Zan-datsu...Proteger..."- Por todos los diablos, Raiden, ¿no te cansas de aquello?" "- ...¿Quién dice que no...?" Quizás, sólo quizás, una misión tan peligrosa como aquella le muestre algo nuevo a Raiden y a su "misión". Una chica con más complejos de los que parece. "- No importa qué, te mantendré a salvo, (Nombre), eso lo prometo..." Raiden x Reader n.n
1. Chapter 1

_La niña aferró con fuerza la mano de su mayordomo._

 _\- Erick... ¿Por qué papi no vino a ver a mami...? - preguntó la niña, poniendo delicadamente las flores sobre la lápida de su fallecida madre._

 _\- Señorita... - el entonces joven la miró con tristeza - Su...Su padre está muy ocupado. Pero estoy seguro de que pronto vendrá._

 _\- ¿Estás seguro?_

 _\- ...Sí..._

 _La niña sonrió ligeramente y asintió._

 _\- Descansa, mami...Te amo..._

 _La niña soltó una lágrima, empapando su mejilla izquierda.  
Su sonrisa no se desvaneció. Siguió mirando el lugar de reposo eterno en el que se encontraba su madre._

 _Sabía que debía ser fuerte. Sabía que no debía permitir que la situación no la sobrecogiera._

 _Con ligereza, hizo un gesto a Erick, indicándole que la niña ya quería irse de ahí.  
No dejaba de ser una niña. No resistiría mucho tiempo allí._

 _\- Sí, señorita (_ _ **Nombre**_ _)..._

 _\- Gracias, Erick..._

 _Tomó la mano del hombre que la acompañó desde su nacimiento. Aquél joven que, por razones desconocidas, llevaba trabajando en su masión desde que ella tenía uso de memoria._

 _Se dejó llevar por él hasta el auto y abandonaron juntos el lúgubre lugar._

 _\- Adiós, mami..._

* * *

\- Erick, ¿has visto a papá?

El mayordomo volteó.  
Su cabello negro bien acomodado y su traje pulcro daban en la chica un aire de confianza bastante familiar.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa y miró a un lado.

\- Esta...Seguramente sigue presentando su iniciativa de ley. Ya sabe que es un poco...

\- Sí, un poco ocupado - ella se sentó pesadamente en la silla del largo comedor y sonrió ampliamente - ¿Compraste mi pastel, Erick?

\- ...¿Eh? ¡A-Ah, sí! - Erick tomó la badeja de plástico colocada en medio de la mesa de caoba y la acercó a su ama - De chocolate. Su favorito. Felices 18 años, señorita ( **Nombre** ).

\- Gracias, Erick - sonrió y aplaudió junto con él.

Sus aplausos en el enorme comedor se escucharon lejanos y solitarios por el eco que los seguía.

Los ojos de ( **Nombre** ) viajaron de un lado a otro en la habitación mientras partía el pastel de celebración.

\- Estamos muy solos... - comentó.

\- Sí. Así es. Pero pronto su padre vendrá y estoy seguro de que la fiesta se animará al menos un poco.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí.

Ella sonrió. Con los años, al mentir, la voz de Erick se notaba más segura; como si en serio pensara que lo que prometía se fuera a cumplir.

\- Estás mejorando.

\- ¿P-Perdón?

\- Nada, nada~. No dije nada...Bueno, ten tu parte, Erick - posicionó el pastel sobre los platos de cerámica frente a ella.  
Erick agitó la mano a modo de negación.

\- No, no, no. Su familia pronto llegará y todos deben servirse aquí...

\- Pues...Por eso - ella miró el plato con modestia y sonrió.

Erick lo miró y le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- ...Gracias, señorita ( **Nombre** )...

Se sentó junto a ella y ambos esperaron a que la familia comenzara a llegar.

* * *

\- Y, dígame, ¿tiene experiencia en esto de la protección?

\- Sí, señor. No se preocupe, cumpliré mi trabajo.

El hombre asintió solamente. Se sentía molesto, incluso triste.

\- Robert, llama a casa.

\- ...Listo, señor.

El hombre trajeado tomó el teléfono y en ese lapso de tiempo, miró al hombre de cabello blanco frente a él.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hermano? - la voz del otro lado de la línea resonó.

\- ...A-Ah, hola...¿Podrías pasarme a ( **Nombre** ), por favor?

\- Sí, claro...

Esperó unos segundos...

\- ¿Qué pasó, papá? ¿Tardas?

Él apretó los labios.

\- ...Cariño, mira...La junta se alargó un poco...Estamos dirigiéndonos a la casa del secretario de relaciones exteriores para discutir un asunto...No podré llegar, cielo...

Silencio...

Silencio...

Silencio...

...

\- Ok. Está bien. Pero deberás comprarme dos vestidos caros cuando regreses, ¿eh? ¡Caros!

Sonrió con nerviosismo.

\- Je, je, je...Tus deseos son órdenes, preciosa...

\- Más te vale...Bueno, te dejo trabajar. Adiós, padre.

\- Adiós, amor...

Colgó y suspiró, recostándose sobre el respaldo del asiento de cuero.

\- ¿Volvió a pedir vestidos? - preguntó Robert, el asistente de aquél hombre, secretario de gobernación y padre de ( **Nombre** ).

\- Volvió a pedir vestidos...En fin, una pequeña compensación por mi falta de atención - volvió su vista a su guardaespaldas - Señor Lightning Bolt... - llamó el secretario.

El albino volteó.

\- ¿Sí, señor?

\- Escuche con atención, por favor... - ambos se inclinaron ligeramente - Mi hija, más que mi trabajo es una prioridad...No lo parece, lo sé. Pero en algún momento, si algo sucede conmigo...Le ruego, mientras siga a mi servicio, cuide de ella...

\- ...Entendido.

\- ...Gracias... - se enderezaron.

El padre de ( **Nombre** ) suspiró al mirar por la ventana polarizada de la limusina.

"Feliz cumpleaños 18, mi hermosa niña...", cerró los ojos y suspiró de nuevo.

* * *

\- Entonces, ¿no se siente feliz?

\- Por favor, Erick, ¿cómo voy a sentirme feliz? - ( **Nombre** ) pateó sus zapatos lejos y siguió adentrándose a su habitación, haciendo un ademán con la mano para que Erick entrara.

\- Bueno, consiguió lo que quería aún así...

\- ...

Erick miró la espalda de su ama con nerviosismo.  
Ella volteó ligeramente.

\- Sí...Sí, conseguí lo que...Conseguí algo.

Él asintió.

\- Humph...En fin, ayúdame a guardar los regalos, por favor.

\- Sí, enseguida.

Ambos se pusieron manos a la obra, pero Erick se detuvo.  
El moreno miró a la chica con una ligera sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué no los abre, señorita?

\- ¿Qué?

\- B-Bueno...En un cumpleaños se abren los regalos el mismo día, sino el encanto se pierde a los siguientes...

Ella miró las cajas forradas de papel brillante y con motivos coloridos.

\- ...Tienes razón. Vamos.

Se sentaron en el suelo y abrieron caja tras caja, destapando los costosos y sofisticados regalos.

...Pero por alguna razón, eso no llenaba a ( **Nombre** ) de felicidad...

...

...No, en absoluto...

* * *

\- Bienvenido, señor.

\- Erick... - el hombre entró a la mansión con cansancio.

\- ...Está dormida ya...

\- ...Ay, por todos los-

Se dejó caer en el sillón del recibidor y se frotó la frente lenta y tortuosamente.

\- No se mortifique. Todo está bien. Consiguió algo, después de todo.

\- Pues, sí...Pero no es suficiente. Quiero comprarle el mundo entero para que no sufra, pero...Ah, Erick...

El mencionado sonrió con tristeza.

\- Supongo que ella entiende. Es muy fuerte y bastante acomedida, también. Es buena chica. No se preocupe, esté o no esté, ella no sufrirá.

El secretario miró a Erick con profundidad.

\- Espero que tengas razón, muchacho...En todo caso, ya tiene a mi guardaespaldas a su disposición...Y a ti también, ¿verdad?

Erick sonrió, pero esta vez, era una sonrisa satisfecha y segura.

\- Mi cuchillo es para ( **Nombre** ), señor. Lo sabe.

\- ...Gracias, Erick...Vaya, me siento terrible. No tienes idea de cuántos "gracias" he dicho en este día.

\- Imagino que muchos, señor. A juzgar por su rostro, me refiero...

\- Seh. Pero esto es así. Es más una meritocracia que una democracia...Le prometí a _ella_ que no importara qué ni cómo, ( **Nombre** ) estaría intacta, perfecta y feliz.

\- Comprendo. Lo estará, señor, ya verá...

El aludido sonrió.

\- Lo sé...Me retiro, Erick. Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, señor.

Mientras el secretario subía las escaleras, bostezó sonoramente.

\- ¿Entrenas hoy, Erick?

\- Como todos los días, señor.

\- Uhm - él asintió - No te desveles, ¿sí? Bye.

\- No lo haré. Hasta mañana, señor...

Y el otro se retiró.

Erick suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina.

En la tubería del lavatrastes, destapando el falso tubo de PVC conectado como pantalla junto a los verdaderos...  
Tres relucientes cuchillos resbalaron a las manos de Erick, quien los tomó con firmeza por los mangos.

No podían medir más de 40 centímetros. Aquellos cuchillos japoneses de tantos años...  
Pero eso no los hacía menos confiables, y eso Erick lo sabía bien...

* * *

 _ **Hola! Cortito, pero ya voy introduciendo mejor a los personajes.**_

 _ **Oh, my, gracias a UltraVioletSoul porque me indicó bastantes errores en la versión anterior, y pues, wow, estoy súper apenada y emocionada al mismo tiempo por presentarles el remake de "Terroristas"!**_

 ** _Ya verán, esta (espero :S) no les decepcionará n.n_**

 ** _Nos leemos luego!_**

 ** _~MaryAnne~_**


	2. Ojos carmesíes

Miró los vestidos con detenimiento y suspiró.

Sintió la garganta seca y simplemente acarició los encajes de uno de los vestidos, el rosado.

Esto le traía recuerdos de cuando era más pequeña.  
Su madre siempre se ponía rubor al vestir de rosa. En realidad, sus mejillas no necesitaban el color—eran de un tierno rosa perlado de por sí—pero cuando la enfermedad llegó, ella simplemente se maquillaba.  
Intentaba ocultar la pálida, casi transparente piel de su cuello, rostro y manos.  
Intentaba ocultar el hecho de que olvidó su aniversario de bodas, el cumpleaños de su marido, el suyo, el de su hija...  
Intentaba ocultar su dificultad para hablar...

Aún así, su padre no le quizo decir qué enfermedad postraba en cama a su madre. Y cuando se lo dijo...

Tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza.

No...No quería pensar en eso.

— ¡Gah! Ya, ya...Bien. Hora de disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida...

Se visitó rápidamente con unos jeans negros y una camisola púrpura que le sentaba mejor que la naranja o la verde.  
No se pondría naranja en otoño y no se pondría verde en primavera...Eh. _Whatever_.

Salió corriendo y bajó del tercer piso a la planta baja, acariciando a su paso los soportes de acero batido y los escalones de madera alfombrados de la elegante escalera.

Pisó animadamente el último escalón y-

— ¡W-Wah! — chilló al sentir que el equilibrio la abandonaba y caía al fin de la escalera.

— ¡Señorita! — Erick pasó del recibidor al pie de la escalera, aferrando la delicada cintura de su ama.

Ella lo abrazó de vuelta y recobró el aliento en el pecho de Erick.

— Erick...Gracias.

— Deje las prisas, por favor. Tiene suerte de que estuviera cerca, sino el resultado de su carrera habría sido desagradable.

— Imagino que sí — respondió ella, sonriendo.  
Lo miró elevando la mirada por lo alto que él era.  
Erick le sonrió; los ojos caramelo brillaban como era habitual.

Ella no podía evitar recordar las manzanas acarameladas que venden en las ferias.  
Los ojos de Erick eran iguales. Igual de lustrosos...

Oprimió los brazos de Erick después de rememorar y carraspeó.

— Wow. Qué brazos tan fuertes.

Erick rió con nerviosismo y se separó de ( **Nombre** ).

— G-Gracias, señorita...Bien, su desayuno la espera.

— Qué eficiencia — caminó junto a su mayordomo hacia el comedor.

— Todo es gracias a Verónica. El desayuno español que preparó para usted hoy, se ve exquisito, si me permite decirlo yo.

«¿ _Verónica..._? Ah, ya. La cocinera», recordó ella vagamente.

— Bueno. Yo daré fe de eso.

— Adelante, por favor.

Entrando al comedor, la exquisita fragancia de pan horneado y jugo de frutos rojos llenó el ambiente.  
( **Nombre** ) sonrió.

— Muchas gracias, muchachos — dijo ella, sentándose frente a su desayuno.

— ¡Buen provecho, señorita! — los otros cinco servidores sonrieron.

— Gracias. ¿Y ustedes? — preguntó la chica, mordiendo levemente el pan español servido pulcramente en su plato.

Todos intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa.

— Nosotros desayunamos antes, señorita — respondió Charles, el encargado de limpieza.

— No hablan en serio...

— Es en serio — dijo Jennifer, encargada de la organización de las habitaciones.

— Uhmm.

Siguió comiendo rápidamente.

Simplemente, desayunar, almorzar y cenar de esa forma era...

 _Solitario._

* * *

— Ajá...No, está bien. En serio. Tómate tu tiempo y esfuérzate.

Miró el reloj de la pared del recibidor y suspiró. 8:10 p.m.

— No, padre. Estaré bien...¿A Erick? Sí, permíteme. Adiós, padre. Cuídate mucho — separó su oreja del teléfono, cubrió el micrófono y... —. ¡Erick! ¡Te habla papá!

— ¡De inmediato, de inmediato! — exclamó Erick, corriendo de las escaleras al teléfono.

Ella se apartó y miró a Erick desde la distancia.

— Buenas noches, señor...Ah, por supuesto. De hecho— las luces de toda la mansión se apagaron de golpe.

Se escucharon platos cayendo en la cocina y varios trastabillos en la planta de arriba.

( **Nombre** ) miró a su alrededor. Todo era oscuridad a esa hora. Forzó la vista para poder distinguir lo que fuese en la penumbra.

— ¡Señorita! — la voz de Erick fue escuchada.

— ¡Erick! ¡Erick! — gritaron desde la escalera.

La joven ama tomó su teléfono y activó la linterna.  
Un sonido como de...algo rodando escaleras abajo la sacó de tono. Sus manos temblorosas dirigieron el cono de luz a un Erick sorprendido, y luego a la escalera...

— ¡Aaaaaah-! — Erick cubrió los ojos de la chica, quien soltó la linterna con miedo.

El cuerpo inerte y sangrante de Jennifer se encontraba ahí.

— ¡Maldición!

— ¡Ah! ¡N-No! — más voces desesperadas hacían eco en la oscuridad de la enorme mansión.  
Unas voces desesperadas, carraspeos forzados o risas ligeras.

— Señorita... — Erick caminó con su ama "de reversa" hacia la puerta de la mansión —. Le ruego, quédese aquí. Es mi deber protegerla y no puedo permitir que le hagan daño.

Soltó a ( **Nombre** ), cuyos ojos llorosos volvieron a perderse en el abismo.

— Por todos los diablos, Erick, no me abandones — sollozó, tomando los pliegues del frac de Erick a forma de súplica.

— No la abandonaré — tomó las manos de la chica en las suyas —. Es hora de cumplir mi deber. Por favor, espere aquí. Yo volveré. Siempre lo hago.

— ¡No! ¡No, Erick! Si tú te vas, ¿qué me queda? No, no te vayas — sumergió la cara en el pecho del mayordomo y lloró.

Él frunció el ceño. Los mórbidos sonidos delante suyo, los gritos y los sollozos de su ama no le permitían enfocar prioridades.

— ... _I'll be back_ — bromeó Erick, desembarazándose del agarre de la chica.

— No. No, ¡no, Erick! — se arrodilló en el suelo, extendiendo una mano hacia el único hombre que siempre estuvo a su lado. Incluso más que su padre mismo.

Erick corrió escaleras arriba, siendo recibido por un fuerte golpe en la nuca que lo dejó en el suelo.

Una pesada risa se escuchó.  
Erick apretó los dientes y se levantó de un salto.

Del interior de su frac, desprendió dos cuchillos de cocina japoneses y los blandió contra sus tres atacantes entre la oscuridad.  
Sus ojos habían sido entrenados para poder ver en un ambiente como ese, y sus oídos para detectar el cantar de una espada desenvainándose o, bueno, un paso en falso en una escalera de madera.

— ¡Hah! — el mayordomo rebanó la muñeca de uno, cortó los pechos de otros y clavó un cuchillo en el corazón de otro.

La piel cortada bajo el filo de aquellos cuchillos fluía como la mantequilla.  
Escuchó un sonido parecido al de sus cuchillos y el sonido sordo de cuerpos cayendo al suelo y quejidos sofocados por la cercanía con la muerte.

Erick se puso en guardia y recordó cada movimiento de su entrenamiento, listo para abalanzarse a cualquiera que hubiese llegado a perturbar la paz de su ama.

Mantuvo los ojos miel en las sombras, acercándose sigilosamente al frente; evitando la madera crujiente bajo él.  
Respiró ligeramente, evitando incluso el ruido del aire expulsado.

No escuchaba nada frente a él, y el golpe anterior provocó que su cabeza diera vueltas por un instante...suficiente para que aquél que estuviera detrás suyo lo tirara por el borde de la escalera al suelo de la planta baja.

— ¡Erick! — exclamó una ( **Nombre** ) sollozante.

Gracias a la linterna, pudo ver a Erick. Se dirigió corriendo a él, que tosía tendido en el suelo frente al recibidor. Una figura cayó en cuclillas junto a él, haciendo que la chica contuviera el aliento del miedo.

El cono de luz tembloroso por el pulso de la portadora rebeló una figura enderezándose. Aquél que empujó a su mayordomo.

Un hombre de cabello blanco, cuyo brillo no era fácil de pasar como desapercibido le devolvió una mirada carmesí.

— S-Señorita... — Erick se volteó a su costado y miró a la chica con dolor.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par y los alternó de Erick al otro hombre. Contuvo el aliento, aterrada, y sacó del espaciado de su bota un pequeño cuchillo — que Verónica buscaba animosamente la mañana de ese día, por cierto... — y lo dirigió hacia el albino.

— ¡¿Q-Q-Quién eres tú?! — quería que su voz sonara contundente, pero resultó más bien como un chillido desesperado —. ¡Aléjate de él ahora mismo!

El de ojos carmesíes mantuvo su vista en ella.

— Estás a salvo — dijo.

( **Nombre** ) lo miró con fiereza.

— ¿Qué cosa...? ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Te digo que te alejes de él!

— ¡Raiden!

Ella volteó hacia Erick.  
Tenía sus ojos miel fijos en el hombre que probablemente lo asesinaría.

— Raiden...No. Soy Erick McGraddy, soy el mayordomo de ( **Nombre** ). No le hagas daño.

— ...Comprendo. Fui informado. Me disculpo.

El de cabello blanco extendió una mano hacia a Erick, lo que ocasionó que la joven contuviera el aliento de nueva cuenta.

— ¡¿S-Se conocen?!

Ambos hombres la miraron. El albino se acercó a ella con cuidado.

— Mi nombre es Raiden y soy el guardaespaldas encargado de tu protección. Acaba de suceder lo que más temía y ahora debo protegerte a ti. Eso me lo encargó tu padre.

— ¿Qué? ¿Mi padre? ¿En dónde está él? — se acercó a Raiden y lo miró con súplica —. ¡Llévame con él!

Raiden negó enérgicamente y tomó las manos temblorosas de la chica.

— No sé en dónde esté. Los terroristas se lo llevaron antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa.

Y ella colapsó, después de sentir la impotencia, la tristeza y el coraje arremolinándose en su interior.

— ¡( **Nombre** )! — exclamaron dos voces masculinas, antes de que perdiera la consciencia.

* * *

 _ **Holis!  
**_ _ **Pues, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero aquí está después de tanto.**_

 _ **Gracias a VioletSoul por indicarme tantos errores gramaticales que llevaba cometiendo desde mi anterior historia! Wah! Gracias! TTwTT**_

 _ **Y gracias a todos los que leen esta subnormal historia, pues la hago con todo mi kokoro (?) xD En fin...**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego!**_

 _ **~MaryAnne~**_


End file.
